Marido perfeito
by Sazy Cherry
Summary: Ela sabia muito bem que Sasuke nunca foi, não era e, certamente, nunca seria o homem com o qual fantasiou em sua adolescência e juventude


Olá meu amores!

Já vou começar pedindo desculpas pelo Hiatus em que deixei quase todas as minhas fics, acho que não tenho uma desculpa aceitável para dar... -.-"

Enfim, eu realmente, realmente, realmente sinto muito, e acreditem, eu não tenciono abandonar as fics então os capítulos virão, e eu espero que seja em breve...

Agora, uma one-shot para fazê-los felizes, é bobinha, mas eu gostei! =)

* * *

Quando era mais nova idealizava o homem ideal. Sonhava em se casar e ter pelo menos dois filhos... Na verdade, queria que fossem quatro. Dizia que não tinha preferências quanto ao seco, " menino ou menina, não importa, contanto que venha com saúde.". Ah, que discurso mais politizado, aquilo não era ela! Ela queria mesmo era uma menina, para poder penteá-la e lhe comprar pequenas saias cor de rosa.

O futuro dela dependia de seu futuro marido e ela sabia muito bem disso. Nos seus sonhos ele era doce, gentil, sorridente, de preferência um médico... talvez um pediatra - era pedir demais?-, que escutasse -a, aconselhasse-a e a abraçasse sem prévio aviso, e, é claro, que fosse bonito.

Aos 27 anos ela estava casada e, Uchiha Sasuke não era exatamente a personificação do homem de seus desejos adolescentes, e ela podia muito bem enumerar isso.

Uchiha Sasuke não era doce, nem um pouco!, o que não queria dizer que não era gostoso como um...Ele poderia ser descrito como azedo. Era mestre em lançar olhares desdenhosos a todas, principalmente ao seu melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, que fora abençoado por Deus com um incrível senso de personalidade própria e excentricidade de sobra.

Uchiha Sasuke era azedo e desdenhoso.

Seu querido marido também não podia ser classificado como gentil, e sim como restrito. Entenda: Sasuke não era do tipo que agrada qualquer um, na verdade ele só se sentia na obrigação de agradar unicamente sua esposa. Quando perguntado a respeito de sua incrível falta de manejo social ele respondeu um simples e eficiente: "Foda-se", e revirou os olhos, como o usual.

Uchiha Sasuke era seletivo e um adorador de palavrões.

Seu peculiar marido sem dúvidas não era sorridente, mas sabia fazê-lo e seu filho era o que melhor sabia sobre isso. Ela nunca havia presenciado um verdadeiro sorriso do marido até o filho, Hideki, nascer. Antes disso, só havia presenciado forçados entortarmentos labiais que conferiam uma aparência psicótica ao homem. Sasuke passou a sorrir para ela, principalmente depois de um dia de trabalho, o que fazia a mulher dar piruetas internas.

Uchiha Sasuke não era sorridente, mas sabia fazê-lo.

É, ele também não era médico, mas não reclamava, até porque isso era só um capricho bobo. Seu marido podia ser qualquer coisa, menos um advogado. Advogados quase puseram seu pai- um homem inocente- na cadeia, portanto, ela e toda sua família odiavam advogados.

Uchiha Sasuke era neto de um advogado, filho de um advogado, irmão de um advogado, e, é claro, um advogado. Ele era advogado por amor à profissão e não por pressão familiar, e, para a estranheza da mulher, tinha orgulho em explicar isso a qualquer um e a qualquer momento.

Ela ainda se lembrava de quando seu pai e Sasuke se conheceram. Depois que o pretendente foi embora, o patriarca quase teve um ataque de nervos, mas ela devia admitir: sua família enfrentou o obstáculo "profissão maligna" com muita classe...Eles só surtavam indignados depois que o estudante de direito ia embora.

Uchiha Sasuke era um apaixonado por direito, e ela sabia que ele a defenderia sem pedir mais do que um beijo de comissão.

Seu pacato marido não a escutava, pelo menos não as coisas fúteis que ela dizia, como "Você tem que parar de comer doces. " ou " Seu irmão fez uma cirurgia de risco ontem.". Para ser justo, Sasuke não escutava as futilidades de ninguém, mas para não decepcionar, fazia "Aham", "Uhn" e "Hã?" com alguma frequência.

Uchiha Sasuke não escutava as futilidades de ninguém, mas tinha uma paciência inumana para ouvir seu filho tagarelar sobre com quem e o que fez na escola.

Seu generoso marido não fazia o tipo que dá conselhos, para ele tudo se resolveria com sarcasmo, ironia ou um simples "Foda-se".

Sua última esperança era que Sasuke fosse do tipo que abraça, afinal ela adorava ser abraçada, e é como sua mãe dizia, "Braços firmes definem um homem.", palavras estúpidas, mas se tratando do Uchiha até que poderiam ter resquícios de verdade..., ele tinha os maiores e mais fortes braços que já envolveram seu corpo.

Olhe só, ele não era um caso perdido! Ela pôde perceber nas primeiras semanas do casamento que seu marido era um "abraçador inconsciente", conforme sua mãe categorizou. Ele tinha o ótimo hábito de abraçá-la durante a noite e enterrar o rosto da curva de seu pescoço... Era bom sentir os cabelos dele se misturando com os dela.

Uchiha Sasuke era a prova viva de que braços firmes, sono pesado e um respirar intenso podem sim fazer uma mulher feliz.

Seu possessivo marido era dono de uma beleza invejável, ela culpava a genética, pois mãe e filhos eram lindos; Sasuke gostava de dizer sua mãe trouxe beleza aos Uchiha.

A marca da família Uchiha era o preto e branco, pele pálida e olhos pretos como carvão. Ela não era fã de coisas monocromáticas e até podia dizer ao marido que ele seria mais "sexy" se tivesse olhos claros ou se fosse mais corado, mas não negava que rezava para que o filho continuasse com os 99% da aparência herdada do pai.

É... Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Hideki tinham mesmo genes abençoados.

Ela sabia muito bem que Sasuke nunca foi, não era e, certamente, nunca seria o homem com o qual fantasiou em sua adolescência e juventude, mas quer saber de uma coisa? Que se dane!, pois era ele quem estava lá quando ela precisou, foi ele quem segurou sua mão e disse que ficaria tudo bem.

Uchiha Sasuke era gostoso como um brigadeiro, dissimulado, antipático, desinteressado, sarcástico, paternal, e um advogado que ficava intensamente sedutor vestindo um terno... Apesar de tudo isso, a soma de suas qualidades ainda atraía-a muito mais do que a quantidade de seus defeitos.

Uchiha Sasuke era muitas coisas, mas a que importava -a mais era que, bem..., ele era dela e ela era dele.

* * *

Me avisem se ocorreu algum erro, tipo palavras comidas ou espaços em branco...Isso tem acontecido bastante e eu já fiz de tudo para ajeitar, mas nunca dá certo!

Arigathanks e Kissus, leitores-sama! u.u


End file.
